


Mercurial

by redscudery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Pining, Poetry, Remix, post tsot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: Written for Wits on Tap 2018





	Mercurial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obotligtnyfiken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obotligtnyfiken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Liquid Nitrogen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313009) by [Obotligtnyfiken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obotligtnyfiken/pseuds/Obotligtnyfiken). 



He shivers

shivers with the sense of missing armour.

 

Even in the scorching sun,

it’s absent;

he wants but what?

 

He burns his fingers

burns them on the heart of you. The heart of us.

 

But the burns don’t show;

they’re not really there

and neither are you.

 

shinyblackhot

singular

lonely

alone

a hard-pressed heart

 

He finds a box

finds a box that makes him sad.

 

And the limbic system is unresponsive,

only his eyes help him;

there is no way to prepare.

 

He remembers

remembers the rush of confidence.

 

Yet no superiority helps him now;

you’re not there and neither are they

and everything is dingy and dead.

 

Lostalongrunningscared

hubris

antihero

thief

a half-mangled man

 

smallheavylight

whiteredrumpledglossyblack

behind the times

in printing and greyhounds and you

 

“I’ve missed something, haven’t I?”

 

Desperate for distraction,

he changes.

It’s hot

And he’s cold.


End file.
